


Challenge #14 — We Artist, Baby!

by Tiny__Sparks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flash Fiction, Gen, Jongin's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Multi, Other, Short Stories, Weekly Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny__Sparks/pseuds/Tiny__Sparks
Summary: The fourteenth challenge from tinysparks is. . . We Artist, Baby!
A tiny addition: it's also Jongin's Birthday Week Challenge!Welcome to tinysparks, a writing challenge that focuses on making a weekly challenge in writing a flash fiction for EXO’s ficdom. This writing challenge will be hosted in AO3 by tinysparks' Mod Team!
Kudos: 4





	Challenge #14 — We Artist, Baby!

Welcome to the fourteenth challenge of tinysparks, We Artist, Baby!

Based on the polls that Mods made, We Artist, Baby! has been chosen as the fourteenth theme for writing challenge of tinysparks. It's the challenge where the writers have to write a story where at least one half of the pairing works in the Art-related department **or** has hobbies related to Art.

Now, the question is, what kind of work/hobby counts as Art-related?

In general, Arts are divided into:

  * Visual Arts (including architecture, ceramics, drawing, filmmaking, painting, photography, sculpting, etc). More examples can be seen [here](https://www.copyright.gov/register/va-examples.html). 
  * Literary Arts (including fiction, drama, poetry, and prose)
  * Performing Arts (including dance, music, and theatre)
  * Culinary Arts (including cooking, chocolate making and winemaking)
  * Combinations of few art elements (a visual element with performance (e.g. cinematography), or artwork with the written word (e.g. comics).



So you can make the work/hobbies based on what we have mentioned above. More details about the type of arts and its definition can be read [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_arts).

In addition, because Jongin's birthday fall in January 14th, which is last month and we have yet celebrated it, so it will be Jongin's Birthday Week Challenge as well. You have to either write **Jongin-centric** or **Jongin's pairs** , it can be OTP(s) or OT+ (OT3, OT4, etc). 

The deadline will be on **March 4th, 10 AM KST**. We also want to request for the writers to add the tag " **Jongin's Birthday Week 2021** " in the 'Additional Tags' portion of your AO3 post. It can be anywhere in the additional tags (first, in between, last) as long as it's there.

If you're interested in joining the fourteenth challenge, please fill in the writer's form right [here](https://forms.gle/Xrdpv4jdi4yG3PoW9) and you'll get a confirmation email that you **have to reply** within 48 hours. The form will be closed on **March 2nd, 10 AM KST**. 

If you're done, before or exactly at the deadline day, please submit your fic to the collection right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tinysparks_Challenge_14_We_Artist_Baby). Your fic will be checked first before Mods accepted it to the collection. Remember, you will be joining as an anonymous so don't spoil anyone about which fic is yours. 

Good luck, dearies!

XOXO,

tinysparks' Mods

* * *

_“...and then, I have nature and art and poetry, and if that is not enough, what is enough?”_

_―_ Vincent van Gogh 

_“When you dance, you can enjoy the luxury of being you.”_

_―_ Paulo Coelho


End file.
